Un grave o un gravísimo error
by DevilSlayerGod2
Summary: Un grave error de Toshiro a salido a la luz mientras estaba en su relación con Karin, todo gracias a Yukio. ¿El podrá arreglarlo y vivir felices para siempre?. Hitsukarin


A la ciudad de Karakura la azota una gran tormenta, pero para una chica pelinegra, con un vestido violeta, la verdadera tormenta esta en su cabeza. Ella llora en frente a un puente y repetidas veces piensa "no creeré mas en el amor, eso NO existe".

Al otro lado de la ciudad, enfrente a un restaurante, hay 2 chico hablando. Uno es albino con ojos turquezas, mientras el otro es rubio con ojos verdes. El albino le dice al rubio. -!DIME, POR QUE LO HICISTE!-. Decía el albino muy enojado, pero el rubio solo reía, pero al pasar el tiempo decidió hablar.- Por que tu me robaste a la chica que yo quería, sin mencionar que TU cometiste un grave error y fue haberte acostado con la chica que decías que veías como tu hermana... Que hermanos existen hoy en día, verdad Hitsugaya-. El ojiturqueza se avía quedado pasmado, el sabia que lo que avía dicho el rubio no era mentira, pero el no lo había echo consiente el estaba BORRACHO, el sabia que eso no era excusa como para a verse acostado con su hermana adoptiva y menos aver engañado a su novia, la chica que le juro amor tantas veces como ella a el. Toshiro, no pudo aguantar la furia y sin mas golpeo al rubio, una y otra vez hasta que con el del ojos verdes acabara bajo del hablara con toda la furia y dolor que tenia.- Mira,!TU ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO,ARROGANTE,VICIOSO Y SOBRE TODO UN MALDITO NIÑO MIMADO!... !QUE QUERIAS A KARIN... NO, TU NO PUEDES AMAR, DIME CON CUANTAS LAS ENGAÑASTE YA E!... Eres un desgraciado, no tenias que involucrarte en la relación mía y de Karin... Yo se lo iba a decir, pero TU debiste aparecer no, maldito idiota... Me encantaría romperte la cara con el suelo, pero iré a buscar y arreglar esto con MI mujer, ¿entendiste?-.

La chica seguía llorando y se preguntaba como había llegado a esto. Ella era Karin Kurosaki, ella no lloraba y menos por un chico que no valía ni 2 pesos, claro ella lo amaba y aunque no lo quisiera admitir para ella el valía mas que otra cosa, ese chico la hizo sentir muchas cosas tanto buenas como mala, aunque fueron mas buenas que malas.

Ella ya no quería vivir... No sin el, sin el amor de su vida, sin el maldito idiota que la engaño con una chica que decía que era su hermana, Hinamori Momo, esa chica le había robado a SU Toshiro... Mas bien nunca se lo había robado sino que nunca fue de ella, Momo solo se lo presto y ahora solo agarro lo que era suyo. Karin solo podía pensar.- Te ame... Todavía nose si esto es lo correcto... Pero... Simplemente no puedo evitar sentirme como una completa idiota, que no tiene razón para vivir... No sin ti... Pero tu siempre le perteneciste a ella... Adiós Hitsugaya Toshiro-.

El rubio a pesar de estar todo golpeado, sonreia. El albino al ver semejante gesto del menor, se lleno de furia, pero no lo golpeo, no había tiempo para eso, tenia que encontrar a esa loca que lo desepereba pero que amaba cada día mas, igual cometía una gran locura. Toshiro se levanto y empezó a correr en la dirrecion que había ido su novia... A pesar de estar más de 15 minutos buscándola, justo cuando estaba apunto de rendirse, se le ocurrió una idea de donde podía estar... Ese puente, el que a ella tanto le gustaba, donde tuvieron su primer beso, donde le pidió ser su novia. Lo único que le pasaba por la mente al Hitsugaya fue.- Que por favor, no haga ninguna locura, menos el lugar donde vivieron tan lindos momentos... ¡DONDE LE QUIERO PEDIR MATRIMONIO, EL MOMENTO EN DONDE SERIAMOS MAS FELICES O AL MENOS HASTA QUE SE NOS CASARAMOS Y TUVIERAMOS HIJOS!-.

Cuando llego al lugar, se le paro el corazón al chico, allí estaba ella, pero estaba a punto de tirarse de ese puente y lo peor de todo era que el río estaba crecido y la corriente estaba demasiado fuerte. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse y decirle suavemente, para que no se asustara y cayera sin querer.- Karin... Que haces eee, me dices, dale baja de ahí y hablemos, que te parece-. Decía el albino sumamente asustado por las posibles acciones de su novia, la chica lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, decidió hablar no sin llorar.- !De que quieres hablar... De como me engañaste con tu "hermana"!... Dime de eso, yo... !YO te ame, que dijo todavía te AMO!... Pero tu nunca fuiste mi novio, tu siempre le perteneciste a ella-.-" Ella", quien Karin"-. Había dicho el albino, confundido, a lo que ella respondió.- A Hinamori Momo, a que mas-. El chico no pudo responder ya que ella ya se había tirado del puente.

Muy bien mi primer two-shot, espero que les guste ~(°∆°)~.


End file.
